


О возвращении Саске в Коноху

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunter - Freeform, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: баловство из 2009 года





	О возвращении Саске в Коноху

_"Я помню чудное мгновенье –_  
_Передо мной явилась ты"_  
А.С.Пушкин 

  
День выдался холодный и мокрый. Моросил противный мелкий дождик, дул промозглый ветер, и внутренний голос настойчиво шептал: "Займи, но выпей".  
Саске уныло грыз непрожаренную рыбу и размышлял над тем, что мир вокруг определенно сошел с ума. Уже третий день подряд он регулярно натыкался на отряд АНБУ.  
И все три раза они спрашивали, не видел ли он Наруто. Оказывается, кто-то (после этого Саске ржал так, как не смеялся с шестилетнего возраста) собирается уничтожить Коноху, и Наруто непременно нужен в деревне для ее защиты. Как доверительно рассказал другой отряд, Узумаки упер искать своего лучшего друга и, как говорится, не вернулся.  
АНБУ уже около недели рыскали по лесам в попытке напасть на след и расспрашивали всех, кто подвернется под руку. Три раза им "подворачивался" Саске, в котором так называемого "лучшего друга" они не опознали... Хотя, не опознали они и того, кто собирается вынести деревню Скрытого Листа. Их даже не смутил акацушный плащ, в который зябко кутался Саске. То ли в АНБУ сплошь и рядом служили одни идиоты, то ли поиски без вести пропавшего занимали всю их мозговую активность, Саске не знал. Он осознавал только одно: такое положение дел его не то чтобы нервировало, а, скорее, раздражало. Кому может понравиться, что к нему то и дело пристают, и с идиотскими вопросами?  
Саске скорчил скептическую рожу и с кряхтением поднялся. Это сказки все, что радикулит только у стариков бывает. У шиноби тоже, пусть и бывших. Поскачешь по веткам, как заправский макак, не только радикулит получишь, но и переломы, и растяжения вкупе с грыжей левой печени.  
Размышления о собственном здоровье прервал треск ломающихся веток, звук падения чьего-то тела и маловразумительный мат. Саске отпрянул назад, готовый в любой момент отразить нападение, но это оказался всего лишь… Наруто.  
– Спрячь меня! – дурным голосом заорал тот, вскакивая с земли и вцепившись в воротник плаща Саске. – Они меня преследуют!!!  
– Кто?! – опешил Саске, мозг которого наотрез отказывался соображать, что происходит вокруг.  
– Они! – Наруто заозирался по сторонам в поисках невидимого врага. – Они гонятся за мной уже неделю и, кажется, хотят захватить в плен!  
– Кто?! – вновь спросил Саске, начиная трясти Наруто в ответ.  
– Не знаю… уроды в масках!  
– В масках?  
– Без масок тоже уроды!  
– Наруто, успокойся!  
– Ой… Саске… – взгляд Наруто прояснился, и тот с удивлением взглянул в лицо друга. – А что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Э… стою… шел… А что здесь делаешь ты?!  
– Прячусь, – шепотом признался тот.  
С виду Наруто был так сильно напуган, что даже забыл о намерении вернуть своего друга в Коноху. И то, что он его вообще искал, тоже…  
– Блин, да объясни, наконец, от кого? – зло спросил Саске.  
– Ты знаешь… это ОНИ. Последний выпуск Академии, поступивший на службу в АНБУ.  
– Так чего их бояться?!  
– Кажется, они хотят меня убить, – сглотнул Наруто. – Понимаешь, что я еще могу подумать, если они носятся по кустам и вопят: "Наруто! Наруто! "  
– Я бы подумал другое… – нервно сглотнул Саске, и тут же из глубины леса долетел истошный вопль:  
– Наруто!!!  
С другого края леса ему вторил истошный визг:  
– Саске!!!  
Парни переглянулись и уже на пару заозирались по сторонам.  
– Саске, а почему ты один? – удивленно спросил Наруто. – У тебя же команда вроде была…  
– Слышал визг?  
– Да.  
– Вот поэтому и один.  
– А ты куда сейчас?  
– По сведениям АНБУ, выносить Коноху.  
– А на самом деле? – Наруто хитро посмотрел на него.  
– Подальше от своей бывшей команды.  
– А Коноха?  
– Что – Коноха? – не понял Саске.  
– Ну, ты ж ее, вроде, вынести хотел. По сведениям АНБУ, как ты сам сказал.  
– Один?! Я, конечно, гений, но не идиот.  
– Саске, а давай вернемся в деревню вместе… – с надеждой предложил Наруто.  
– Зачем?  
– Ну, я сбегу от АНБУ, которые шарятся по кустам.  
– Думаешь, они тебя там не найдут?  
– Неа… подозреваю, я им нужен, потому что они заблудились.  
– Ну-ну… – усмехнулся Саске.  
– А ты сбежишь от своих.  
Саске задумался. Что-то светлое для его темной души в этом было. Может быть, то, что в деревне Скрытого Листа "Така" его точно не найдет. В конце концов, это кем надо быть, чтобы прятаться от своей команды в том месте, которое хотел уничтожить?  
– Нет. Не могу, – он все-таки отрицательно мотнул головой.  
– Почему?  
– Ну… – Саске смущенно (да, он умел смущаться, хотя все это принимали за намечающийся нервный срыв) опустил глаза.  
– А! Понял! – радостно заорал Наруто. – Но у меня есть идея!  
  
Наруто втащил за ворота Конохи вяло упирающегося и матерящегося друга детства. Саске картинно выдирал руку из цепкой хватки и так же наигранно завывал:  
– На-а-аруто, я тебя убью-у!!!  
Охрана на воротах с изумлением косилась на странную компанию то ли пьяных, толи сумасшедших.  
– Са-аске, это твой долг – вернуться! Ты же мой дру-уг! – невпопад вторил ему Наруто.  
И никто не знал, что все дело было только в мужской солидарности и инстинкте самосохранения.


End file.
